Encontros e Desencontros
by Red Motel
Summary: Vinte e seis anos, secretária do chato do meu pai, encalhada... Prazer, meu nome é Yamada Rin. Quando finalmente desencalho, ele volta para infernizar a minha vida. Taisho Sesshoumaru, definitivamente, eu te odeio! Romance/Comédia.


Encontros e Desencontros

-

_Escrita por: Red Motel_

-

**Prólogo: O ficante**

** -**

**-  
**

**"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're ok  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away."**

**  
(Material Girls – Madonna)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Não!_ Definitivamente _não_! Isso _não _pode estar acontecendo!  
Por que eu tenho tanta sorte?

* * *

Eu. Yamada Rin. Vinte e seis anos nada bem vividos. Fracassada profissionalmente... Não, digo: escrava pessoal do meu pai. Ou secretária do meu pai, como vocês prefirerem. Livre, leve e solta, disponível no mercado. Popularmente falando, _encalhada, sem namorado_ ou _titia _se eu tivesse um irmão ou uma irmã. O maior fracasso humano que mora no Japão que vocês têm o prazer de conhecer. Ou não.  
Esta é Yamada Rin, Senhoras e Senhores.

* * *

**"Você o quê?!"** Sango gritou do outro lado do telefone. **"Rin, como você conseguiu derrubar café nos contratos do seu pai?!" **Com todo essa gritaria, ela consegue me deixar ainda mais desesperada. Muito obrigada, Sango. Eu ligo para ouvir um 'tudo bom, não é tão ruim assim' ou 'calma que a sujeira não influencia em nada' mas a única coisa que ela faz é afirmar ainda mais o fato que eu ferrei um contrato que envolve milhões de dólares. Ok, não sei se é tanto assim. Mas que tem uma boa quantia de dinheiro envolvido, ah, se tem.

**"Por Kami, Sango, não me deixe mais nervosa do que eu já estou!"** Pego os papéis e começo a balançá-los, como se isso fosse resolver alguma coisa. **"O que eu faço? Chego para o meu pai e falo: pai, desculpe, mas eu molhei de café os contratos que você tanto lutou para conseguir. Mas não foi nada demais, só a assinatura que está irreconhecível."**

**"Com esse discurso prepara-se para morrer nas mãos do seu próprio pai. Aliás, acho que com qualquer discurso você vai morrer." **Eu já disse como a Sango me tranquiliza? **"Tem mais alguém que trabalha aí?"**

**"Claro que tem, Sango. Tem o Naraku e o Kouga que são os sócios do meu pai... E um office boy que eu não lembro o nome dele porque entrou na semana passada." **Senti que as minhas pernas não iriam me aguentar por muito tempo e caí sentada na cadeira. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu mal conseguia segurar o telefone. Deixei os papéis num lugar da mesa onde não estivesse molhado. Muito bom, Rin. Você deveria ganhar o prêmio de a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo. Ou o prêmio da pessoa que mais ferra com a vida de alheios.

**"Aí está a solução!" **Sango gritou e tive que tirar o telefone de perto do ouvido para não ficar surda. Em três minutos que estou conversando com ela, posso sentir a minha orelha arder. **"Coloca a culpa no office boy sem nome. Já que ele está aí há uma semana, não vai chiar tanto se for demitido. Brilhante a minha idéia, não?"**

Sério, eu às vezes me surpreendo com a Sango.

Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

* * *

Três horas da tarde. Todos se divertindo e eu aqui, sentada atrás de uma mesa minúscula, atendendo a telefonemas de advogados estressados e com a consciência pesada por causa da demissão do office boy. Meu pai perguntou para mim o porquê de o contrato estar com o moleque, mas eu consegui enganá-lo. No final, tudo ficou bem. Menos pro moleque, claro, mas ele nem é tão importante assim.

Diga isso para a sua consciência, Rin.

Nesse exato momento, uma das três portas se abre e Kouga sai, com o seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo perfeito, seu terno bem arrumado e perfeito e seu sorriso branco perfeito. Tudo seria perfeito... _Se _ele não fosse casado. Por que eu só me interesso por homens casados, que estão namorando ou que estão noivos? Por que eu não posso me interessar de verdade por um cara solteiro uma vez na vida mesmo? Tento parecer uma secretária eficiente e pergunto com uma expressão séria. **"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" **Ele parece achar graça na minha tentativa fracassada de passar uma imagem boa da minha pessoa porque ele ri e vem se sentar na minha mesa. Mas que diabos! Ele deve saber o efeito que ele causa em mim, não é possível.

**"Naraku já chegou?" **Como? Naraku já chegou? Ele sai, me olha com esse olhar sedutor, senta na minha mesa, fica perto de mim com esse perfume irresistível e pergunta se _Naraku já chegou_? Se antes duvidava da minha sensualidade, agora eu tenho certeza... de que eu não a possuo.

**"Ainda não. Ele saiu e falou que não tem horário para voltar." **Respondi, arrumando alguns papéis na minha mesa - dessa vez não há nenhum café por perto. Eu não vou tomar mais café nessa mesa... não tão cedo. Prendi-os com clip e bocejei, me espreguiçando preguiçosamente. **"O dia está demorando para passar." **Disse, para puxar assunto. Kouga concordou, balançando a cabeça.

**"Rin, o que aconteceu com o office boy que trabalhava aqui?"** Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, me olhando sugestivamente. Corei imediatamente. Droga! Será que ele notou alguma coisa? Eu jurava que tinha enganado todo mundo! **"Seu pai me explicou mas eu não entendi muito bem."**

**"Bem... eu..." **Gaguejei, torcendo as mãos por debaixo da mesa. **"Ele derrubou café em alguns dos contratos. Mas não teve nenhum prejuízo em relação à empresa!" **Completei rapidamente ao ver a expressão nada feliz do Kouga. Ele concordou e sorriu. Céus, é a impressão minha ou de repente a temperatura subiu _muito_? **"Hoje mesmo já providenciei alguém para ficar no lugar dele." **Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, a porta do escritório e Naraku entrou. Parou e olhou para nós dois e eu pude perceber um brilho de malícia nos seus olhos. Kouga rapidamente se levantou.

**"Ainda bem que você chegou! Preciso falar com você sobre alguns contratos."**

**"Eu tive um compromisso..." **E, olhando devagar para mim, completou **"Fico pensando se eu não cheguei numa hora importuna." **Corei. Naraku era quem eu mais odiava daquele escritório. Depois do meu pai, lógico. Brincadeira, brincadeira. Mesmo meu pai me tratando como uma escrava de segunda à sexta, ainda existia um sentimento de afeto em relação a ele. Kouga pareceu não gostar nem um pouco da insinuação de Naraku.

**"Muito pelo contrário. Se você não cumpre os seus _compromissos_"**, frisou a última palavra, se referindo ao fato de o Naraku também ser casado e, bem... Pular a cerca de vez em quando - ou de vez em sempre. **"... eu cumpro." **O clima pareceu ficar pesado de repente. Algumas faíscas saltavam nos olhos dos dois e eu estava no meio do fogo cruzado. Fiquei olhando de um para o outro com cara de bunda até que Kouga se pronunciou. **"Vamos logo que não podemos perder tempo." **

E então, os dois entraram e eu suspirei longamente. Eu não duvidaria nada se acontecesse algo além das faíscas. Passo a mão pelo cabelo, me amaldiçoando pela minha sorte. Secretária do pai, encalhada e quando interessa por alguém, a pessoa em questão é casada. Muito bem, Rin! Você é uma pessoa que causa inveja em _qualquer_ pessoa. Ainda mais numa mulher. E olha que eu nem sou tão seletiva para escolher um namorado. Um caso pode ser qualquer um - é um caso, certo? -, mas quanto ao namorado eu só tenho quatro expectativas. E não nada a ver com _príncipe encantado_. Aliás, quanto mais imperfeito para mim, melhor!

... Não, não. Eu não quero me casar com um drogado e bêbado. Esqueçam o que eu disse.

Um dia eu perguntei a Kagome o que ela esperava de um príncipe encantado. Ela me jogou uma lista de qualidades: gentil, educado, maravilhoso, cavalheiro, inteligente, sensível, blábláblá... E mais algumas coisas que eu não lembro. Não é mais fácil falar que o príncipe encantado dela seria o Brad Pitt? Não que eu ache o Brad Pitt bonito, para mim ele tem uma cara estranha e está _um pouco_ acabado... Mas a Kagome sempre teve uns gostos estranhos mesmo. E quando ela rebate, falando "como é o seu príncipe encantado, então?", eu apenas sorrio e respondo: eu não quero um príncipe encantado.

Não mesmo. Não gosto de homens cheios de gentilezas e "não-me-toques" para cima de mim. Claro que também não prefiro os cavalos que só sabem tratar bem uma enxada! Para mim, um homem perfeito tem que corresponder, um pouco, pelo menos, às quatro expectativas que eu mesma estabeleci:

**1. Não ser excessivamente ciumento.**  
Claro que eu iria amar se o meu namorado virasse para mim e falasse: "Aquele homem está olhando para o seu decote, Rin. Quem mandou ser tão linda?" ou se um cara desse em cima de mim, ele falasse com um tom de voz ameaçador "Cai fora". Ah, qual é! Qualquer mulher se derreteria se um cara, no caso, o namorado, fizesse isso. Desde que seja um ciúme básico e não um "Meu Deus! Você está com uma mini-saia! Pode mudar de roupa se não você não sai de casa!" ou um "Rin, encolhe mais essa bunda porque todo mundo está olhando para você. Agora!" Acreditem, quando eu estava no colegial - e até que não faz tanto tempo assim, 'tá bom?! -, isso era bem comum. E como me irritava. Se tem algo que me irrita além de gente histérica, é namorado ou namorada ciumenta. A Sango e a Kagome defendem com unhas e dentes namorados que fazem isso. Já, eu, prefiro os poucos ciumentos. Ou os ciumentos na medida certa.

E antes que ciumentos de plantão me crucifiquem e queimem o meu corpo numa fogueira, sim, eu sou ciumenta. Não excessivamente. Ok, às vezes eu tenho ciumes de coisas muito bestas, mas o importante é: **eu não demonstro**. Eu faço de tudo. Escondo, finjo que não me importo, sorrio como se não tivesse nada acontecendo, chego em casa e trucido uma almofada com tesoura. Posso ficar pobre de tanto gastar dinheiro em almofadas, mas vocês acham que, Yamada Rin, a maior fracassada não só do Japão, mas do mundo inteiro, vai se rebaixar _mais ainda_ e dar um show de ciúme por algum homem?

Não. Jamais.

E podem falar que eu sou orgulhosa pra burra, teimosa pra caramba - para não falar outra coisa - e afins. Prefiro engolir um besouro a admitir que eu sou ciumenta...

.... Ok, não é pra tanto assim. Prefiro usar rosa por um ano inteiro a admitir que sou ciumenta. E o único homem que soube disso - por um pequeno erro meu - é alguém que eu não vejo há onze anos. E que se tiver vivo ainda, deve ser ainda mais insuportável, chato, irritante, idiota e e arrogante! Céus, eu fico com dor de cabeça só de pensar nele.

**2. Não pode ser cavalheiro  
**Não, não, não, não, nem pensar, Isso _jamais_! Ao contrário da Sango e da Kagome que adoram homens cheios de gentilezas, eu detesto. De-tes-to. Homens cavalheiros estão riscados da minha lista de pretendentes - falo como se ela estivesse cheia. Acho que o único "pretendente" nessa lista é o Kouga e eu o coloquei só para não deixar a minha lista em branco... -. Viro-me muito bem sozinha, obrigada. Não preciso que abram a porta para mim, não preciso que paguem a conta para mim, não preciso que me deixem passar na frente, não preciso que paguem a conta do meu jantar - meu salário pode ser um pouco menos que a miséria, mas eu ainda posso pagar a minha parte - e não preciso que se levantem para eu sentar - eu ainda tenho pernas, posso muito bem ficar de pé. A Kagome já tentou milhares de vezes me convencer a mudar de opinião - posso até ouvi-la falando agora: "Rin, se é para ter um namorado, quero que ele me trate como uma e não como um dos seus amigos." - mas para certas coisas eu sou irredutível. Na verdade falam que eu sou cabeça dura, mas no final, dá no mesmo.

**3. Não me mandem rosas.  
**Ou qualquer tipo de flor. Nada contra flores. Eu até gosto _um pouco_ delas e acho que elas são bonitas... num velório. Ou melhor, num cemitério. É para isso que flores servem, para enterrar uma pessoa. E não para mandar para alguém depois de um encontro! O pior são aqueles que mandam umas cem rosas, com um bilhete: "Nossa noite foi inesquecível. Eu não consigo me esquecer de você, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto... Quando nos veremos novamente? _Ass:_ Fulano." Mal gosto e breguice juntos, não! Acho que eu não gosto de flores desde os meus dezesseis anos, quando teve o enterro da minha mãe. Meu pai não queria me levar, mas eu e minha avó insistimos muito que ele acabou cedendo. Talvez se ele não tivesse cedido, eu gostasse de flores, hoje. Meu discurso sobre flores é: "Por que você manda um ramalhete de flores? Elas _morrem_! Se você manda flores para a mulher não se esquecer de você, para agradecer uma noite inesquecível e daí? Puf! _Elas morrem_! E as mulheres se esquecem de você. Se você quer dar algo duradouro, que nunca vai morrer, manda dinheiro. Ou jóias. Eu não me importaria se eu as recebesse." Talvez seja por causa desse meu discurso - muito bom, por sinal - que eu nunca mais vejo os canditados - e não ficantes. Há uma diferença bem clara entre eles. Maaas, tudo bem. Aposto que eles sempre pensam duas vezes antes de mandar umas rosas fedidas para uma mulher.

E por último, mas não menos importante:

**4. Que não seja feio.  
**Ah, vamos lá! Kagome quase teve um surto psicológico quando ouviu o que eu disse. Aparência conta sim, e muito! Não precisa ser um Stephen Moyer, mas um bonitinho - é nessas horas que o ditado que a minha vó falava "bonitinho é um feio arrumadinho" me vem à cabeça - serve. Quando eu acrescentei isso, Kagome começou com o seu discurso: "O que importa é a **beleza interior**. A **beleza exterior** é apenas um **complemento**, nada mais." Lembro até hoje que eu comecei a rir - com umas gargalhadas nada discretas -, revirei os olhos e respondi: "Ok, K-chan. Acho que você está certa. É a beleza interior que realmente importa. Um namorado tem que ser educado, gentil, meigo, preocupado, simpático..." Tossi "... gordo, careca e barriga de chope. Mas mesmo assim, você vai amá-lo, não é, Kagome? Afinal, é a _beleza interior_ que importa..." Ela disse que isso não tinha nada a ver, mas eu sei que ela ficou sem argumentos para a minha resposta. _BINGO!_

Não que eu seja mimada e superficial. Mas eu também não quero namorar um tribufu.

A Sango concordou em partes comigo. "É claro que temos que ver o jeito da pessoa, mas a aparência conta muito. Por exemplo, é _impossível_ se apaixonar pelo Toutousa-Sensei. A única que conseguiu tal proeza foi a Kaede." Concordei veemente. Eu, a Sango e a Kagome nos conhecemos há onze anos, desde que caímos na mesma classe do primeiro colegial. Naquela época, o nosso professor de inglês era o Toutousai. E apesar de ser engraçado e simpático, digamos que... Ele era MUITO feio. Muito mesmo! Não era à toa que, aos sessenta e quatro anos, ele ainda era solteiro. Lá pelo terceiro colegial, quando estava prestes a seguir a minha carreira universitária é que eu descobri que ele tinha uma relação com a professora de história, Kaede. E não foi nada legal descobrir isso ao entrar no laboratório de ciência e vê-los se agarrando em cima da mesa em que fazíamos os experimentos.

Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres, eu não me importo se o meu namorado ficar assistindo a luta livre ou ao futebol ou sair com os amigos. Desde que ele saiba dividir o tempo dele comigo e com os amigos, está ótimo. Mas, infelizmente, eu não consegui encontrar ninguém que corresponda às minhas expectativas. Mas um dia eu o encontrarei. Só espero que isso não aconteça quando estiver com a idade da Kaede - falando nela, será que ela está viva? Preciso passar no Shikon no Tama para rever os professores... Isso é, se eles continuam lá. Afinal, onze anos não é pouco coisa, não.

* * *

Olho para o relógio e percebo aliviada que já deu o horário para eu ir para casa. Finalmente terminou mais um dia tedioso, sem-graça e entediante num escritório mais tedioso, sem-graça e entediante ainda. Jogo algumas coisas na bolsa e arrumo mais ou menos a minha mesa, para não ter que ouvir reclamações do Todo-Senhor-Poderoso-Yamada depois. Empurro a cadeira e estou prestes a dar meia-volta e sair daquele escritório, quando uma das portas se abre e sai o Kouga, de novo. _Ufa_. Pelo menos não é o meu pai, caso contrário, ele ia começar a criticar alguma coisa na minha mesa ou em mim. Com o seu sorriso branco perfeito, ele vem falar comigo.

**"Vai direto para casa, Rin?"** Perguntou, se aproximando 'casualmente' de mim. Sorrio fingindo que não percebi a sua aproximação e balanço os ombros.

**"Sim... Hoje não combinei nada com os meus amigos."** Não que eu vivo combinando alguma coisa com eles. Normalmente a Kagome me liga depois das seis e meia, quando sabe que eu já estou em casa. Sempre marcamos algo em cima da hora. Mas, claro, o Kouga não precisa saber disso. Ele abre ainda mais o seu sorriso. _Opa_, será que ele vai me convidar para sair? Rin, toma a sua linha que ele é um homem casado!

E desde quando isso tornou um empecilho mesmo? Ah, sim, desde que você perdeu dois anos da sua vida com um cara vinte e sete anos mais velho que você, casado, pai de duas garotas, sendo ele o seu professor de japonês, também. Eu tenho uma ótima memória que até me surpreendo! Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, Kouga apenas disse:

**"Eu te dou uma carona até em casa." **O que? Como assim me dá uma carona até em casa? Cadê o 'Quer jantar comigo, Rin?' ou 'Vamos ao cinema? Está passando um ótimo filmee.'? Eu esperava tudo, menos um 'Eu te dou uma carona até em casa.' Não que eu esteja achando ruim, mas eu não reclamaria se ele dissesse uma das duas coisas que eu pensei. Forcei um sorriso e tentei dar uma de difícil.

**"Tem certeza? Meu apartamento deve ser totalmente fora do seu caminho..."**

**"Não se preocupe. Não irá atrapalhar em nada." **Fez uma pausa e acrescentou, dando um sorriso quase imperceptível **"Será um prazer." **Sinto meu coração disparar por um momento - só por um momento! - e concordo com a cabeça.

Eu não me importo com uma carona do Kouga, sinceramente.

Saímos e entramos logo no elevador e damos de cara com um Senhor que trabalha numa firma de alguma coisa no andar acima ao nosso. Ele e Kouga começam a conversar sobre economia e eu fico olhando para a porta do elevador, sem entender nada. _Maldição_! Bem que o destino poderia ajudar um pouco e não ter ninguém no elevador... De repente, o velho de cabelo branco pára de conversar com Kouga e olha para mim, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

**"Oh, Kouga-san, eu não sabia que a sua esposa trabalhava aqui também."**

Meu rosto cora violentamente e olho de soslaio para o meu 'chefe' - bem, se meu pai é o meu chefe e o Kouga é o sócio do meu pai, creio que ele seja meu chefe também - que dá uma risada sem-graça e balança a cabeça negativamente, tentando desfazer o maldito mal entendido. Na verdade, eu não importaria se fosse verdade...

**"De forma alguma, Chosin-san. Na verdade minha esposa é dona de uma loja de roupas no centro de Tokyo." **Apontou para mim. Podia sentir o meu rosto arder. Maldição, Rin! Será que você pode ser útil alguma vez na porcaria da sua vida e não ficar com o rosto parecendo um tomate? **"Esta é a Rin, filha do Eiji-sama." **Ao ouvir o nome do meu pai, o velho arregalou os olhos.

**"Oh, perdão, perdão! Eu não pensei... Digo, eu não sabia... Sabia que o filho de Eiji-sama trabalhava aqui, mas não sabia que era você." **Completou, um tanto sem-graça. **"Desculpe-me, mas é que eu realmente pensei que vocês fossem casados, do jeito que entraram no elevador rindo." **

**"Sem problemas, Chosin-san." **Respondi, forçando um sorriso. É claro que tinha problema! O clima está tão pesado que eu realmente penso que eu posso senti-lo com a mão. Finalmente chegamos ao estacionamento e nos despedimos. Andamos até o carro de Kouga e entramos sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Assim que ele dá a partida no carro, o ouço reclamar:

**"É cada uma que me aparece." **

Não preciso nem comentar que ele leva o seu casamento extremamente a sério. Primeiro a insinuação de Naraku, depois a confusão do velho do elevador... Ou ele ama _muito_ a sua esposa e se sente ofendido por desconfiar da sua fidelidade ou ele se sente _muito_ ofendido por pensarem que ele trocaria a sua magnífica - eu nunca a vi na vida, mas pelo que falam, ela é realmente bonita - esposa por alguém... como eu.

E, pensando bem, nenhuma das duas alternativas é muito boa. Um pouco sem-graça e sem saber o que falar, viro para encará-lo e percebo que as minhas mãos estão tremendo um pouco.

**"Desculpe, Kouga, eu..."**

**"Não foi culpa sua." **Ele me interrompeu e, poucos segundos depois, se virou para mim, com um sorriso divertido **"Afinal, nenhum de nós temos culpa se as pessoas acham que formamos um casal perfeito, não é?"  
**

**

* * *

**

Seis horas e vinte e três minutos.

E cá estou eu, sentada na minha cama com lençol desarrumado, passando branquinho no joelho e pensando sobre a minha vida profissional _maravilhosa_ e a minha minha amorosa mais _perfeita_ ainda. O fato de eu corresponder sem pensar duas vezes se o Kouga me beijar, só comprova o fato de que eu sou louca e burra. Pelo jeito perder dois anos da minha vida com um homem casado não serviu de lição. O telefone toca e estico preguiçosamente o braço para pegá-lo em cima do criado mudo. **"Rin, tudo bom?" **É a Kagome.

**"Mais ou menos e você?" **Respondo, bocejando. Hmm, o meu travesseiro é tão fofinho.

**"Já deu para perceber pelo tom da sua vez. Alguém morreu, é?"** Toda vez quando eu pareço ou estou desanimada, ela faz essa brincadeirinha. Já virou rotina. Acho que é o jeito mais simplificado da Kagome dizer que eu posso contar com ela pra tudo.

**"Não, por enquanto ninguém morreu - pelo que eu saiba. Mas o meu problema se resume em apenas um nome." **Eu já contei para a Kagome e para a Sango sobre o Kouga, sobre ele ser totalmente sexy e charmoso e sobre o fato de só ele estar perto de mim, a temperatura aumentar 10 graus. Kagome ri do outro lado da linha e posso reconhecer a malícia em sua voz, ao dizer:

**"Sesshoumaru?"**

Claro que é ele, quem mais podia...

O quê?! Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?! Quem diabos estava falando dele?!

**"Kagome, eu não reconheço essa pessoa que você está falando, ok?" **Ela ri de novo e posso sentir o meu sangue ferver de raiva **"Você pode, por favor, não estragar ainda mais o meu dia? Porque ele já está bem ruim. Não o deixe pior."**

**"Tudo bem, Rin-chan, você sabe que é brincadeira." **Ela sempre me chama de Rin-chan para acalmar os meus ânimos. Jogo o branquinho para o lado e pego uma caneta para terminar de desenhar meu bonequinho de palito - agora nas coxas. **"Eu sei que é o Kouga. E eu também sei que ele é casado." **Posso perceber o tom de desaprovação em sua voz **"Rin, não cometa a mesma burrada."**

É óbvio que eu não vou fazer a mesma burrada. Eu posso ter me ferrado - para não dizer outra coisa - muito, mas isso serviu como uma lição.

... Agora, se eu vou ou não segui-la, é outra história. Mas a Kagome não precisa saber disso ainda.

**"K-chan, pode ficar tranquila. Eu não vou fazer nada, não se preocupe."**

**"Sei, sei." **Ela ainda está desconfiada, mas daqui a pouco ela esquece da história. **"O pessoal está combinando de sair. Vamos?"**

O pessoal o qual a Kagome está se referindo é a Sango e o irmão dela, o Kohaku. Nossos encontros duram há seis anos, desde que nós decidimos recuperar o contato que foi perdido durante a época da faculdade. E desde que nos formamos, cada uma tomou um caminho diferente. Kagome, como escritora. Sango, como decoradora. Kohaku, como arquiteto. E eu...

... como secretária do meu pai.

Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu nunca reclamo do meu emprego. Ok, só um pouco. Apesar de eu ganhar um pouco menos que a miséria, ganho o suficiente para morar em um apartamento com dois quartos, cozinha e sala. Eu posso chamá-lo de _kitnet_ também, dá na mesma.

**"Pode ser, pode ser." **E dei uma sugestão **"Quem sabe eu não me divirto um pouco?" **Gargalhou do outro lado da linha.

**"Você quis dizer: 'quem sabe eu não desencalho', não é?" **Haha, como essa minha amiga é engraçada. Se eu estivesse ao lado dela nesse exato momento, teria dado um tapa na cabeça oca para ver se as idéias voltam para o lugar. Se tem uma pessoa mais encalhada que eu, esse alguém é a Kagome. Enquanto ela espera o "príncipe encantado", eu prefiro ir para a cama com os homens, sair mesmo que por uma noite. Quem sabe numa dessas tentativas eu não acho alguém que preste? Ela parece pensar a mesma coisa que eu, porque acrescentou **"Ok, não precisa falar que eu sou mais encalhada que você, 'tá bom?" **É a minha vez de gargalhar **"Às nove horas?"**

**"Pode ser. O Kohaku também vai?"**

O Kohaku, de dois anos para cá, decidiu ir aos nossos encontros. A Sango o levou porque, de acordo com ela, ele estava no fundo do poço - se ele estava no fundo do poço, eu já tinha ultrapassado faz tempo... - porque ele e a sua ex-namorada albina tinham terminado. Quero dizer, não que ela seja albina de verdade. É que ela era tão branca, tão branca, que eu, a Sango e a K-chan resolvemos chamá-la de albina. Quando eu ia para a casa da Sango e ela estava lá se agarrando com o Kohaku, Kanna - se eu não me engano, esse era o nome dela - me encarava fixamente, com aqueles olhos inexpressivos.

Sério, ela me dava _muito_ medo.

E desde então, Kohaku sai com a gente. Eu nunca entendi o porquê, já que não tem nenhum homem além dele. Várias hipóteses já me passaram para a cabeça, mas a que faz mais sentido e a que eu mais boto fé é: _ele é gay_. Para mim a namorada albina era só fachada. Eu sempre tive vontade para perguntar para a Sango, mas nunca tive coragem. _Droga!_

_**"**_**Ele vai sim. Por que, Rin? Está interessada no Kohaku-kun? Bem, é melhor do que se interessar pelo Kouga..."** Agora eu tenho certeza que ela não tem nada na cabeça. Reviro os olhos.

**"Vai catar coquinho!"**

**"Tudo bem, Rin, não precisa ficar estressada. Mas depois, eu, você e a Sango iremos tirar essa história à limpo direitinho, viu?"**

**"Como você está engraçadinha hoje, K-chan. No mesmo lugar de sempre?"**

Desde que nós voltamos a manter contato, nos encontramos no mesmo lugar: um barzinho caindo aos pedaços, que toca umas músicas legais de vez em nunca perto da casa da Kagome. Tudo bem que estou exagerando que ele está aos pedaços, mas que é velho, ah, se é!

**"Sim. Às nove, ok?" **Confirmo o horário e desligo o telefone, me concentrando ainda mais no bonequinho de palito. Bocejo e olho para o relógio: sete horas. Ainda tem muito tempo até às nove. Acabo o bonequinho de palito e começo a desenhar um coelhinho.

Yamada Rin, vinte e seis anos. Secretária da firma de advocacia do pai. Uma fracassada que, ao invés de passar as sextas-feiras com o namorado, fica rabiscando a coxa com caneta e branquinho, esperando o horário para se encontrar com as duas amigas que conheceu no colegial e um amigo gay.

_Aposto que essa é a vida que todos queriam ter._

_

* * *

_

_Nove e meia da noite_.

São nove e meia e ainda estou sentada na cama, fazendo desenhos bonitinhos pela perna. Tenho a plena consciência que estou meia hora atrasada e que Kagome deve estar surtando, mas a preguiça de me levantar e me arrumar... é muito grande. Isso pode soar um pouco egoísta. Não que eu não esteja colocando a preguiça à frente da saudade deles. Mas, poxa, eu os encontrei na semana passada. E cá entre nós, não deu tempo de dar saudades.

O telefone toca e eu sei que é a K-chan, desesperada para me encontrar, já que o celular provavelmente está desligado. Penso em não atender. Afinal, daqui a pouco ela se cansa e desiste...

... _ou não_, suspiro, ao ver que o telefone não pára de tocar. **"Alô."**

**"Rin?! Você ainda está em casa?!"**

Bem, se ela ligou para o meu apartamento e eu atendi, não é óbvio que eu estou em casa?

**"Não, Kagome. Sabe como é, você ligou para o meu apartamento e eu atendi não porque ainda estou em casa, mas porque levo o meu telefone na bolsa, já que sou tão pobre, tão pobre, tão pobre, que não tenho dinheiro para comprar um celular." **Respondo sarcasticamente e ela bufa do outro lado da linha.

**"RIN!" **Gritou e eu reviro os olhos **"Pára de ser irônica e me responda o que você está fazendo aí, sendo que era para estar aqui no bar há meia hora."**

**"Ok, Kagome. Sim, eu estou em casa e pretendo ficar aqui, debaixo das minhas cobertas, assistindo a um filme velho que está passando no canal aberto, com um balde gigante de pipoca ao lado para eu engordar."**

**"NANI?!"** Por Kami, acho que às vezes ela esquece como eu odeio gente que grita. E, aliás, ela sabe: quando eu fico muito tempo sem fazer nada, a preguiça ataca e eu não consigo fazer mais nada. Bem, pelo menos eu acho que ela sabe. Depois de onze anos, ela deveria saber.

**"Estou cansada. Hoje tive um dia estressante. Derrubei o café num contrato super importante da empresa, joguei a culpa no office boy, fiquei com um peso enorme na consciência, flertei - bom, eu acho que foi um flerte, pelo menos - com o Kouga e o meu pai me tratou como uma escrava. Estou muito cansada." **Ok, é mentira. Digo, a parte de eu estar muito cansada. A parte do meu pai ter me tratado como uma escrava, é verdade. Mas ela não precisa saber que estou com uma puta preguiça. Ou ela já sabe.

**"Mas você prometeu, Rin!" **Prometi? Quando foi que eu prometi?!

**"Eu não prometi nada e..."**

**"Rin-chan, você é uma sem coração!" **Interrompeu-me e percebo que ela está "soluçando" do outro lado da linha **"Eu, a Sango-chan, o Kohaku-kun... Todos nós estamos morrendo de saudades de você! E você está pouco se lixando para os nossos sentimentos! Faz muito tempo que a gente não te vê..." **Fico pensando comigo mesma que faz apenas uma semana que eu não os vejo. **"... e você faz pouco caso da gente. Prefere ficar dormindo a se encontrar com os seus melhores amigos!" **Soluçou ainda mais alto. Sei que esse choro da Kagome é completamente falso. Ela adora me chantagear emocionalmente. Desde quando eu a conheço, Kagome se agarra a choros e carinhas inocentes para conseguir o que quer. E como eu não quero ouvir sermões e reclamações pelo resto da vida por falta a apenas _um_ encontro nosso, digo:

**"'Tá bom, 'tá bom, eu vou!"** Resmungo e desligo antes que eu pudesse ouvir os gritinhos de felicidade e comemoração.

* * *

_Dez horas_.

É difícil descobrir onde o pessoal está sentado porque:

**Um: **Eles nunca sentam no mesmo lugar. Durante seis anos, eles sempre sentam em um lugar diferente. Impressionante!

**Dois: **O lugar está _lotado_. _Lotadíssimo_. E como a minha altura não ajuda em nada, não consigo enxergar porcaria nenhuma!

A cada passo que dou, parece que surgem dez pessoas. Eu não tenho nada contra esse bar. É um lugar legal, calmo - quando não tem essa muvuca -, mas, _puta que o pariu_! Quanta gente feia!

É, Rin, parece que você não vai conseguir arranjar nada que preste hoje.

"**Precisamos arranjar um lugar novo, isso sim." **Fico na ponta dos pés, não enxergo nada e quase sou levada pela correnteza de pessoas. Fico parada alguns instantes, para ver se ouço alguém me chamar. Ninguém. Sinto alguém trombar em mim - de novo - e me viro para dar uma resposta bem mal-educada.

**"Desculpe." **Um moreno, segurando um copo com uma das mãos, pediu. Seu cabelo era preto e grande e estava preso numa única trança. Vestia um traje social. Tudo bem que essa franja é meio gay - será que ele faz o tipo do Kohaku? -, mas o moreno é muito bonito. Ora, ora, ora, não tem apenas gente feia aqui. **"Eu não te vi..." **Coçou a cabeça, um pouco sem-graça.

**"Tudo bem. É difícil não trombar com tanta gente aqui." **Ele concordou com um sorriso - tão ou mais perfeito que o do Kouga. Estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando uma mulher o interrompeu, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço.

**"Bankotsu!"** Olhei para a garota, uma morena, de olhos castanhos e cabelo curto. Hm, então o nome dele é Bankotsu. A garota está usando um vestido vermelho e curto - ao contrário de mim, que estou com uma calça _nada feminina_ para esconder os rabiscos da perna. E talvez fosse por isso que o tal de Bankotsu prefere a morena a mim. E talvez fosse por isso que todos os homens preferem qualquer mulher a mim.

Estou com a sensação de que estou fazendo tudo errado.

E estou com a sensação de que, no fundo, não me importo nem um pouco com isso.

Dou os ombros e me afasto dele. Não, obrigada. Posso ser qualquer coisa, menos castiçal. Rodo pelo bar como uma idiota e depois de alguns minutos, finalmente enxergo a Kagome, acenando para mim, com os seus olhos azuis inocentes. A Kagome podia falar e pensar - por causa dos seus livros - merda, mas ela era completamente pura. Ou virgem, tanto faz. Ela também está com uma calça, mas, ao contrário de mim, _sim_, a dela é bastante feminina.

**"Oi, pessoal." **Digo, quando finalmente consigo chegar até eles, depois de levar trinta pisões no pé. É nessas horas que dou graças a Deus por meu esculacho com roupas e sapatos, por ter escolhido tênis para usar hoje. **"Hm, desculpe pela demora."** Pedi, mais por educação do que por remorso. Kohaku se levantou para eu poder sentar. **"Não precisa, Kohaku. Eu pego outra cadeira."** Ele deu os ombros e voltou a se sentar ao lado da irmã. Puxei uma cadeira de outra mesa e sentei ao lado de Kagome.

**"K-chan disse que você estava desanimada hoje." **Sango riu ao se lembrar **"Por acaso é por causa do contrato?"**

**"Quem dera fosse por isso!" **Ri. **"Mas, sério. Eu fiquei com remorso por ter jogado a culpa no office boy. Ele era tão bonzinho."**

**"Rin, você não sabia nem o nome dele!" **Ops, é verdade. Mas pelo rosto ele parecia uma boa pessoa. Mas depois de ser demitido injustamente, acho que ele foi para o lado negro da força.

**"Mas ele parecia uma boa pessoa." **Continuei insistindo e me espreguicei **"Eu estava pensando hoje, em como estou ficando velha. Eu estou com vinte e seis anos." **Daqui a pouco meus peitos ficarão flácidos, minha pele enrugada, meu rosto caído... Não, não, não. Você não precisa pensar nisso agora, Rin, não precisa. No seu próximo aniversário você pede uma cirurgia plástica de presente.

**"Quem ouve, pensa. Nem parece que você tem vinte e seis anos, Rin." **Kagome tem a capacidade de irritar a pessoa mais séria do mundo. Mas em compensação, ela tem a capacidade de deixar feliz a pessoa mais depressiva do mundo. Sorrio e ela continuou **"Com o seu tamanho, parece que você ainda é uma adolescente."** Ou não.

**"Muito engraçadinho você, Kagome." **Mostrei a língua e ela retribuiu a brincadeira. Kohaku deu um sorrisinho de lado e Sango gargalhou.

**"Essas provocações me lembram muito de uma pessoa." **Como? Que pessoa? Olho para a Sango e vejo que ela está com um sorrisinho malicioso. Mas quem ela...

_AH!_

Como eu sou lerda!

Mas que diabos? Todos resolveram lembrar dele do nada, _depois de onze anos_?!

**"Você e a Kagome tiraram o dia para me lembrar dele, né?" **Elas trocaram olhares maliciosos. Rebati. **"Depois de onze anos, vocês ainda continuam com suas teorias sem fundamento."**

**"Ah, mas não são teorias, são fatos." **Sango disse e Kagome concordou com a cabeça. **"Vocês se davam tão bem!"**

**"E eu nunca vi uma 'amizade'..." **olhei torta para ela **"... mais pura que a de vocês dois. É sério, Rin-chan!" **Kagome sorriu inocentemente.

**"Uma amizade deveras colorida." **A irmã do Kohaku completou e eu bufei. Sexta-feira, dia de irritar Yamada Rin.

**"Amizade nada! Se tinha alguém que eu odiava, era ele. A pessoa mais insuportável do mundo inteiro!"**

**"Ele quem?" **Kohaku que, até agora estava quieto no canto dele, se manifestou.

**"Um amigo nosso." **Sango explicou. **"E um pouco mais que amigo para Rin." **Riu.

**"Sango!"**

**"Não fica nervosa, Rin-chan. Você sabe que é brincadeira, não sabe?" **Kagome segurou a minha mão e eu revirei os olhos, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros. **"Ele nem deve se lembrar dessa história... Mas vamos mudar de assunto antes que você comece a sonhar com ele." **Antes que eu pudesse fazer um protesto de indignação, ela continuou **"Parece que tudo está errado nas nossas vidas. Principalmente a falta de um namorado." **Nós concordamos e Kohaku bufou.

**"Vocês, mulheres, só pensam em homem?"** Tive vontade de responder 'Você também... Ou você achava que a gente não sabia sobre a sua sexualidade?', mas decidi ficar na minha. Afinal, aquilo era só uma hipótese, apesar de eu achar que eu estou totalmente certa em relação a isso. Droga, preciso perguntar para a Sango sobre a sexualidade do irmão mais novo dela.

**"A gente não pensa só em homem!" **Defendi. **"Eu só acho que, depois de sete anos sem namorar, eu preciso de um." **Meu último namorado foi aos dezenove anos, quando ainda estava na faculdade. Sabem como é, jovens, faculdade, festas universitárias... Naquela época eu adorava sair, encontrar os amigos e beber e digamos que o Irie - não me lembro se esse era o nome dela, mas é alguma coisa muito estranha - não aceitava muito bem isso. Eu nunca o trai, só saía com os meus amigos e bebia, oras. No final, terminamos numa boa e vira e mexe eu o encontro na rua, sempre empurrando um carrinho de bebê, com a esposa ao lado. Eu sempre dou um 'tchau', mas ele nunca me vê - ou finge.

Oras, e ele queria que eu mudasse a minha personalidade por causa dele, de uma hora para a outra? Desde os meus quinze anos, as festas eram os meus passatempos preferidos. E eu sempre gostei de beber. Não que eu seja uma bêbada, longe disso. Eu só gosto de bebidas, oras.

**"Você é exigente, por isso que não consegue um namorado." **Sango comentou, rindo.

**"Ah, Sango, nem sou. São quatro pequenas condições."**

**"Que condições?" **Kohaku se intrometeu no meio da conversa.

**"Não ser excessivamente ciumento, não ser cavalheiro, não me mandar rosas e não ser feio. São coisas bem simples, 'tá?" **Fiz questão de me defender, ao ver a expressão incrédula de Kohaku **"São simples mesmo, comparadas ao que a K-chan quer."**

**"Hey, não me coloque no meio!" **Kagome que até então estava mandando uma mensagem de texto pelo celular, disse, guardando-o rapidamente na bolsa. **"Eu não sou exigente, só quero um príncipe encantado. Não é tão difícil de arranjar!" **Exclamou, ao ver os nossos olhares céticos **"Rin-chan que é exigente e injusta."**

**"Eu?!"**

**"Você só vê a beleza exterior. Eu vejo a beleza interior." **Tive vontade de arrumar o cara cabeçudo que não parava de olhar para a gente para a Kagome. Queria só ver se ela não iria se importar com o rosto dele! Mas de novo Kohaku se intrometeu.

**"Não ser cavalheiro? Você está falando sério?"** Ele repetiu, ainda incrédula. _Kami_, eu estou me sentindo um extraterrestre, aqui. Será que é tão difícil achar uma mulher que não gosta de homens que mandam flores, puxam cadeiras e abram portas de carro?

É, acho que sim.

**"Eu pensei que as mulheres gostassem de homens cavalheiros e gentis."**

**"Bem, a maioria gosta."** Dei os ombros **"Eu não gosto. Acho que sou _um pouco_ diferente."** E antes que o Kohaku pudesse insistir ainda mais nesse assunto, cortei-o e virei para a Kagome e a Sango, com sorriso de orelha a orelha **"Quando eu estava procurando vocês, eu trombei com um cara. Moreno, alto e totalmente _sexy_."**

**"Um moreno? Por Kami!"** Kagome soltou uns gritinhos histéricos **"O novo cara do meu romance é moreno, alto e completamente sexy. Será que ele pulou da minha imaginação e se projetou nesse bar?"** Eu às vezes me surpreendo com a imaginação da minha amiga...

**"Bem, se ele tiver um cabelo comprido, preso em uma trança, quem sabe."**

**"Uma trança, é?"** Sango arqueou as sobrancelhas e colocou a mão no queixo, meio pensativa **"Isso não é meio gay? Ok, eu nem vi o cara, mas eu também _nunca _vi um cara de trança."**

**"Eu achei meio gay, também..."** Olhei de soslaio para Kohaku para ver se distinguia algum traço de interesse em sua expressão, mas a única coisa com a qual eu me deparei foi uma expressão carrancuda. **"... mas eu acho que ele não é."**

**"Por que, hein, Rin-chan? Vocês combinaram de se encontrar depois?"** Kagome sugeriu, num tom malicioso. Tudo bem, para agir eu posso ser mais safada, mas quando o quesito é imaginar, a Kagome ganha de mim em disparada! Não é à toa que um dos romances dela foi postado num site de contos eróticos...

... Nem queiram saber como eu descobri isso.

**"Não, porque..."** Fiz um silêncio para dar mais suspense **"... ele estava com a namorada."**

**"NÃO ACREDITO!"** A Sango e a Kagome gritaram ao mesmo tempo e Kohaku revirou os olhos, bufando. _Qual é o problema dele hoje?_ Não era para ele estar se interessando na conversa? Afinal, nós estamos falando de _homem_.

**"Por Kami, Rin, você tem o dom de se interessar por homens que têm compromissos, hein?"** Sango disse e Kagome concordou.

**"Pois é. Que tem compromissos e que tem cabelo comprido, também. Ele tem, o Kouga tem..."**

**"... o Sesshoumaru tinha."** Kagome palpitou.

Sango explodiu em uma gargalhada.

Será que a Kagome já tinha ouvido falar numa expressão? Aquela _"quem vive de passado é museu"_? Tudo bem, é uma expressão do tempo da minha bisavó, mas cai como uma luva para ela.

**"Kagome, decidiu reviver o passado, é?"** Ela gargalhou e eu rodei os olhos. **"Não sei quantas vezes a gente falou nele _hoje._"**

**"E eu não sei por que vocês falam _tanto _de homem."** Kohaku se intrometeu. Realmente, eu não entendo o Kohaku. Ou ele é hétero ou ele é um ótimo ator. Cá para nós, eu acho que a segunda hipótese é a que tem mais chance de estar certa. Tipo uns noventa e três porcento.

**"Ninguém mandou se enfiar nos nossos encontros." **Sango deu um tapa no ombro do irmão **"Você queria que nós falássemos sobre o que? _Mulheres_?"**

**"Sim!" **Ele retrucou.

Kohaku, acho que você deveria ganhar um _oscar_, cá entre nós...

**"Se você _insiste,_ tudo bem, nós vamos falar de mulheres." **Sango exclamou, com um olhar que denunciava um leve desdém. Olhei confusa para ela e percebi que Kagome estava igualmente confusa. Kohaku encarou a irmã, levemente desconfiado. Sem dar brecha para eu perguntar o que ela estava tramando, continuou, apontando para o bar. Àquela hora, as pessoas estavam na pista de dança e o bar estava um pouco mais vazio, dando para ver que ela estava apontando para uma morena. **"Vocês estão vendo aquela morena ali? Vocês viram a blusinha que ela está usando? Kami! Nada contra blusinhas que mostrem a barriga - até porque eu gosto -, mas dá para ver as banhas saltando!"** Finalmente entendi o que a Sango estava planejando. Olhei para a Kagome e vi um sorriso de quem vai aprontar.

Apontei para uma loira. **"E aquela loirinha lá, de tomara-que-caia? Nada contra tomara-que-caia, porque eu também gosto - _se eu tivesse peitos, eu usaria_ -, mas olha para os ombros dela. Parece ombro de homem..."**

**"E aquela loira oxigenada? Que bunda é aquela?! Hm, difícil arranjar uma cadeira que não quebre quando ela for sentar, hein? Credo! E aquela blusa roxa berrante que ela está usando? Parece um Teletubbies!"**

**"Parem vocês três!" **Kohaku gritou e nós gargalhamos **"Vocês só sabem falar mal uma da outra?"**

**"Você pediu que nós falássemos de mulher e nós falamos, Kohaku-kun... Nós apenas atendemos ao seu pedido." **Provoquei.

**"Isso prova que nós somos verdadeiras, ao contrário de vocês. Quando vemos uma mulher feia, nós falamos que ela é feia. Quando nós vemos uma mulher bonita, nós falamos que ela é bonita. Vocês só falam que são feios - mesmo se fosse um Brad Pitt." **Kagome respondeu, mostrando a língua. Ok, vamos com calma. Calma aí, calma aí! Brad Pitt? A Kagome acha aquele cara bonito?! Céus, o que a Kagome vê em homens acabados? Se eu me sinto atraida por homens acasados, a Kagome se sente atraidas por homens _capengas_! E quanto ao Kohaku não achar homens bonitos, eu tenho as minhas dúvidas...

Kohaku revidou e eu percebi que eles começariam a discutir - como toda sexta-feira. Levantei antes que eles me colocassem no meio da discussão e avisei para eles que iria pegar uma bebida. **"Pega uma para mim também."** Sango pediu. Concordei e saí dali o mais rápido possível. Apesar da quantidade de pessoas perto do bar ter diminuido significavelmente, levei uns trinta pisões no pé antes de chegar ao bar - finalmente! Eu ainda não sabia como eu ainda tinha pé... Pedi duas bebidas para o _barman_, que me deu uma piscadela como resposta. Hm, se ele não tivesse esse bigodinho tipo "_Hola, eu sou do México"_, eu até me sentiria atraida por ele. Nada contra mexicanos, mas caras com bigodes não fazem bem o meu tipo...

**"Então você também gosta de bebidas..." **Virei para o lado e me deparei com Bankotsu. Sozinho. Sem ninguém. Sem a morena de vestido curto. Onde será que está ela? Provavelmente foi ao banheiro e ele está aproveitando disso para puxar assunto comigo. _Safado!_ 'E desde quando você se importa se os homens têm namoradas ou esposas, Rin?', uma vez fina e irritante fala de dentro da minha cabeça. Viu? Não é a minha culpa eu me sentir atraída por homens comprometidos, é a culpa dessa vozinha irritante que quer me levar para o mal caminho! Sorrio, sem expressar os meus sentimentos.

**"Pois é. É um modo de passar o tempo e encarar a vida menos à sério." **Ele ri e posso ver os seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Por que tudo isso só acontece comigo? Por que ele não pode ser solteiro?

Por que o _Kouga_ não pode ser solteiro?

Acho que eu sou um imã ambulante para caras comprometidos. Acho? Tenho certeza, para falar a verdade.

**"E...."**

**"Bankotsu!" **Alguém gritou o nome dele. Olhei para trás e vi a morena do vestido curto. Provavelmente ela deve estar voltando do banheiro. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou por trás, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Se eu tivesse um homem desses para mim, teria um sorriso mil vezes maior estampado no rosto.

_E lá estava eu sobrando de novo_. Olhei para mesa e vi que eles ainda estavam discutindo. Pior: Sango decidiu entrar na briga, também. E para piorar mais ainda: a discussão parecia ainda mais acirrada. Pelos deuses, me surpreendo com a minha própria sorte! Peguei os dois copos e me levantei. Melhor ficar entre três loucos que só sabem discutir sobre coisas sem nexo, do que ficar sobrando pra um casal que eu nem conheço. Apesar de que, nenhuma das duas opções, não são nem um pouco convidativas.

**"Espera aí!"** Bankotsu diz, segurando um dos meus braços, quando fiz manção de me afastar deles. Ele se livrou dos braços da morena. **"Deixe-me apresentá-la..." **Apontou para a garota **"Risa, minha irmã."**

Muito prazer, namorada do Bank...

Calma aí. Calma aí.

O quê? Eu entendi direito? _Irmã_??

Quer dizer que a morena do vestido curto - digo, Risa - é apenas a irmã dele? Irmã, apenas irmã? E não ficante, namorada, amante, noiva?

Aquilo mudava totalmente as coisas...

Vi que Bankotsu parecia um pouco perdido. Será que é por que ele ainda não sabe meu nome? _Yamada Rin, sua anta! _**"Sou Rin."**

**"Rin..."** Ele repetiu meu nome, parecendo um pouco sem-graça. Além de ser totalmente sexy, ele é totalmente fofo ao ficar com essas bochechas coradas.**"Rin, claro."**

**"Bankotsu!"** Risa exclamou, fingindo um certo descontentamento **"Vai me dizer que você estava dando em cima da Rin sem saber o nome dela? Tsc, tsc" **Balançou a cabeça, suspirando **"Esse meu irmão não tem jeito..."** Ele franziu a testa e olhou para a irmã.

**"Se você não tivesse me interrompido pela _segunda_ vez, talvez eu saberia."** Risa gargalhou e eu dei um sorrisinho.

Além de tudo isso, tem senso de humor!

**"Tudo bem, eu já percebi que estou sobrando." **Risa levantou os braços, como se estivesse se rendendo e revirou os olhos. **"Muito prazer, Rin-chan." **Ela acena e eu retribuo o seu gesto. Depois que ela se afasta, indo para a pista de dança, Bankotsu se vira para mim e diz, com uma certa malícia na voz.

**"Bem... Agora que você sabe que ela é a minha irmã, você não precisa voltar para junto dos seus amigos, não é?" **Sinto minhas bochechas queimando. Droga, eu devo estar parecendo um pimentão ambulante! É nessas horas que eu desejo, com todo o o fervor do mundo, ser menos tímida.

**"É.. Desculpa, é que..."** Rin, sua besta, pára de gaguejar como se fosse uma adolescente cheia de espinhas na cara! **"Vocês não parecem irmãos."** Completo, um pouco sem jeito. Se eu fosse o Bankotsu, ou qualquer cara desse bar... Ou qualquer cara do _mundo inteiro_, eu simplesmente iria rir da minha pessoa, dar as costas e sair andando, à procura de alguém melhor. Sentei de novo no banquinho e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

**"A maioria das pessoas não acha."** Ele responde, enquanto pede uma bebida. Vira para mim e me olha, com um sorrisinho típico - como eu já percebi, nesses poucos minutos - estampado no rosto. **"Você vem há bastante tempo aqui?"**

**"Seis anos."** Respondo e ele solta um "wow!" e eu dou uma risada **"Eu e o meu amigo, quando nós entramos na faculdade, resolvemos recuperar o contato desde que nós saímos do colegial."** Expliquei **"No começo, a gente se encontrava todas as sextas-feiras, daí a faculdade começou a puxar e nós tivemos que nos encontrar só uma vez por mês, ou até duas vezes a cada dois, três meses. Quando nós começamos a trabalhar e tudo voltou ao 'normal', nós voltamos a nos encontrar todas as sextas."** Percebi que Bankotsu estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e dei um sorriso sem-graça. **"Eu falo demais, né?"**

**"Um pouco." **Eu preciso aprender a controlar a minha boca... **"Mas não se preocupe, minha irmã é mais falante do que você, pode acreditar."** O _barman_ se aproxima para entregar a bebida a ele e eu aproveito para examiná-lo mais detalhadamente. _Céus, ele é lindo!_ Ele tem um ombro largo, é moreno, é sexy, é gostoso e é perfeito. Tirando essa trança meio gay, mas acho que dá para se acostumar. Se eu me acostumei com a gayzisse do Kohaku, eu posso me acostumar com a trança gay do Bankotsu!

**"Para falar a verdade, é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui. Minha irmã invadiu o meu escritório e me trouxe para cá, direto. Ela disse que eu preciso de uma namorada urgentemente."**

_Somos dois._

**"Você também?"** Ele pergunta e meu rosto fica vermelho como um pimentão. Eu tenho certeza que eu só pensei! Eu juro! Eu juro que eu só pensei e não disse!

**"Eu o quê?"** Fiz-me de desentendida.

**"Você também precisa de uma namorada?"** Ele pergunta e seus olhos estão grudados na minha boca. Tenho vontade de gemer e agarrá-lo naquela mesma hora, mas me seguro para não passar uma vergonha ainda maior. **"Ou..."** Ele sussurra, um pouco mais perto de mim **"... É aquele ali?"** Aponta para atrás de mim. Viro e vejo Kohaku olhando fixamente para cá. _Meu Deus, qual é a dele?_ Por que diabos ele está secando o Bankotsu? Sango e a Kagome também estão olhando para cá, rindo, de um modo nem um pouco discreto. Belas amigas que eu arranjei!

**"O Kohaku?!"** Rio da idéia, de tão absurda que é. É mais fácil ele se tornar namorado do Bankotsu. **"Ele é só um amigo."**

**"Certeza?"** Bankotsu repetiu a pergunta, se afastando de mim - fato que eu não gostei nem um pouco, diga-se de passagem -, bebendo o resto da sua bebida. Olho de novo para o Kohaku e vejo que ele ainda está olhando pra cá. Qual seria a cara do Bankotsu se eu contasse para ele que na verdade o meu amigo não está olhando para mim - e _sim para ele_?

**"Absoluta. É só um amigo."** Gay, tenho vontade de completar, mas prefiro ficar calada. Afinal, o fato de eu _achar _o Kohaku gay, não o torna gay, certo? _Lembrete mental: Perguntar a Sango - e tomar coragem! - de perguntar sobre a sexualidade do seu irmão mais novo_.

**"Hmm..."** Ele volta a se aproximar de mim e sinto a sua boca perto da minha orelha, enquanto sussurra. **"Então ele não vai se importar se eu te levar pra casa, não é?"**

Vai sonhando, Bankotsu! Você acha que eu, Yamada Rin, a mulher mais fracassada do Japão, vai levar um estranho para a sua casa, mesmo que ele seja bonitão, charmosão, gostosão e tudo de ão?

Se você realmente acha isso, você está definitivamente certo.

**"É claro que ele não vai se importar."** Sussurro de volta e sinto Bankotsu morder o lóbulo da minha orelha direita. E mesmo que se importasse...

Você perdeu, Kohaku. O Bankotsu vai pra cama, _comigo_.

* * *

**"Rin..."** Bankotsu sussurrou, parando de arrancar a minha calça _super sensual_ (como eu adoro quando sou irônica!). À essa altura, nós já tínhamos chegado e entrado no meu apartamento. Enquanto nós estávamos nos pegan... digo, nos _beijando_ no corredor, ouvi o barulho do apartamento ao lado se abrir. Com certeza era aquela velha fofoqueira. A cortina do meu quarto estava parcialmente aberta e o brilho da lua iluminava parcialmente o meu quarto.

**"Hmmm?" **Grunhi, de olhos ainda fechados, enquanto sentia o perfume dele. Quem dera se todos os homens que eu fosse para a cama fossem cheirosos igual a ele.

**"Quem diabos é _Sesshoumaru?_"**

Claro, Sess...

Sesshoumaru. Lógico.

Ops, tenho a sensação de que as coisas não estão indo como eu imaginava...

Abro os olhos e vejo Bankotsu me encarando seriamente. Acho que é a primeira vez nessa noite que ele fica tão sério assim. _Mas justo agora? _E eu que pergunto: por que diabos ele está perguntando isso _agora_? Nós estamos namorando e eu não sei?

**"Bem..." **Murmuro, tentando enrolar um pouco. **"Você está falando da tatuagem do meu ombro, né?"** Não, Rin. O nome Sesshoumaru surgiu, de repente e milagrosamente nos pensamentos dele. _Mas que merda!_ Eu sabia que essa tatuagem ia foder ainda mais com a minha vida! **"Bem... Sesshoumaru... Ele... Foi um antigo amigo meu."**

Bela definição de amigo, hein, Rin?

**"Um amigo?"** Ele repetiu novamente, como se estivesse analisando a minha resposta. **"Um amigo? Igual ao Kohaku?"** Ele zombou.

Mas o que o Kohaku tem a ver com a gente, agora, nesse momento?!

Muito obrigada, Bankotsu-bonitão-morenão-sexy-pra-burro. Você conseguiu estragar todo o _clímax_. Eu juro que se ele fosse feio, eu o colocaria para fora daqui a pontapés. Mas como não é eu caso, eu apenas tento empurrá-lo. O que não adinta muito, já que ele não se mexe.

**"Sai daqui!"** Exclamo, ainda tentando empurrá-lo.

**"Não vou embora."** Ele segura os meus braços e não consigo me mexer. **"E quer saber?" **Posso ver que ele está sorrindo de novo. **"Isso não importa."** Diz. Soltou os meus braços, me beijando novamente no pescoço, enquanto tenta tirar a minha calça.

Isso mesmo. Não importa.

Não agora, pelo menos.

* * *

**CÉUS!**

**Eu acho que eu nunca escrevi tanto na minha vida. #morre# **

**Enfim, fazia algum tempo que eu estava escrevendo esse capítulo. A primeira versão deu nove páginas no word. Essa deu vinte e uma. 8D**

**Eu mudei algumas coisas, acrescentei outras - jura? 8D -, mas o enredo ficou basicamente o mesmo. Rin com vinte e seis anos, nem um pouco feliz com o emprego, encalhada (pelo menos amorosamente) e com uma leve queda pelo chefe (afinal, se o Kouga é sócio do pai dela, ele também é o chefe da Rin. :P**

**Finalmente eu terminei esse capítulo e pronta para escrever o próximo... se eu receber bastante reviews. XD Mas, brincadeiras a parte, reviews são bastante bem-vindas, MESMO!**

**Surgiram alguns mistérios nesse capítulo: o Kohaku é gay? O que vai acontecer com o "relacionamento" da Rin e do Bankotsu? E, o mais estranho: _por que diabos a Rin tem uma tatuagem do Sesshy no ombro_?**

**São coisas que nem eu sei. XD (brincadeira, já está tudo planejado na minha mente brilhante)**

**E quanto a música do começo do profile... EU NÃO GOSTO DE MADONNA. Mas é que eu estava procurando alguma letra que combinasse com esse capítulo e achei essa. u.u**

**Ah! Eu fiz um "trailer" para essa fanfic. :B Eu não coloquei aqui, caso contrário, o capítulo ficaria enorme. ¬¬ Mas quem quiser, é só mandar o e-mail que eu passo. (Não esquecem de mandar o e-mail, se não, não adianta nada XD)**

**Deixe-me parar de enrolar aqui e ir. E não se esquecam. REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM-VINDAS!**

**Kissu!**

**_Red Motel_.  
**


End file.
